A Flag Adorned Coffin
by firstdragonrider
Summary: A flag adorned coffin stands in the middle of the gateroom which is crowded with people from all over who have come to pay their respect to one of the kindest human beings on Earth, someone who touched the hearts of many.'


The Flag Adorned Coffin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters._

In the center of the gate room stands a flag adorned coffin. The room has been decorated with a red carpet and flags that represent America and the Stargate program, even though decorated is not the right term for this occasion. It's very quiet, broken by the soft, muffled sobs in the background. The sobs belong to a teenage girl as she stands beside her adoptive mother who has an arm around her and tears also glistening in her eyes. The gate room is crowded with people from all over who have come to pay their respect to one of the kindest human beings on Earth, someone who touched the hearts of many. But the most important people, the ones that have had their hearts engraved by her love, stand in the front.

Up by the podium stands the man in charge. He's wearing his dress uniform, as most attending are. He is trying so very hard not to let his emotions shine through. The truth is that her death is the most painful out of all the brave men and women who have died fighting for the SGC. And it wasn't fair, the way that she went. Tortured to death by the Goa'uld's. It was just so wrong, so sick. And yet people died everyday by their enemy's hands. Why did this one have to hurt so badly?

Closest to the flag adorned coffin that rest in the center of the gate room are three men, three very different men. One of the man's eyes is puffy and red from crying, and it feels as though he can cry no more. But he knows that he will be lying in bed tonight with tears streaming down his face for the loss of his team-mate. No, she was more then a team-mate. She was a friend, and a damn good one at that. A best friend, a twin sister, a comforting soul and a compassionate person. Never had he seen someone as motivated as she was. She was an angel. That was the only way to describe her. How he would survive without her he didn't know. Why couldn't it just have been him instead of her? He had died plenty times before and come back from the dead. He didn't deserve to have one more chance, but she did. Without her, the Stargate program wouldn't function as well as it did today and a lot of people would be dead or missing if she hadn't saved them. Tears welled up in his eyes once more and he took off his glasses to wipe them away.

One of the other two men stood silently with his hands clasped behind his back and his head held high. Grief coursed through his veins, and the pain and sadness was for once revealed through his eyes. He had never thought that it would hurt so much to lose someone close to you. To lose someone you loved, because deep in his heart he knew that he had loved her as a friend. He loved his team. She had been a brave Warrior, braver then some of the men that he had met through his journeys. He was proud of her for all the good she had done in this world and the many other planets that she had visited. She was truly a good soul, one of those rare people that only came around once in a while. He would not rest until the Goa'uld's who had done this to her were dead. And he would make sure that they died a painful death, just like they had tortured her. He also knew that the same thought was going through his team-mate's heads.

The last man was wearing his dress uniform as well, but it was painful just looking at him. His eyes were emotionless and empty, staring at the coffin without any sort of glimmer or sadness. They were just empty. Underneath his eyes were dark bags, signifying that he hadn't slept in quite sometime. He probably wouldn't sleep anytime soon anyway. If you got to close to him, you could probably smell the overpowering scent of alcohol on his breath, even though he seemed perfectly sober. The numbing wonders of pain. After this he would probably go home and drown himself in more beer and liquor. And there would be no one to stop him, because it was usually her who came and made him put down the bottle. But she wasn't here anymore. He had lost the one person that had meant the most to him, the one person who had gotten him through the past years after his son had died and his wife had divorced him.

But the one thing that hurt him the most was knowing that he had never told her how much he had loved her. All those years, he had never mentioned how he loved the way her hair fell or how her blue eyes always sparkled with some sort of curiosity. He never got to hold her close without having to worry about rules or regulations and he had never gotten to kiss her like he meant it. And somewhere deep in his heart he knew that she had felt the same way, and there were plenty of times when she had been close to revealing it. On the inside he was breaking apart, his heart being pulled slowly into pieces as he continued staring at the coffin. It was not fair that she had to die. She was young and still had a full life ahead of her. She could have started a family and fulfill her dream of having kids. He had already experienced most in life. He would gladly take her place in that coffin; he yearned for it so badly. God, how he missed her, he missed how she would be the only one to smile at his lame jokes and how she came to him for comfort.

Opening his lips slightly, he let out four soft words, words that were too quiet for anyone but the two men beside him to hear. Words that he should of said a long time ago, sometime when she had actually been there to hear them.

"I love you Sam."

_A/N: I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time now, so I finally sat down and wrote it. I'm pretty sure you guys will have figured out who is who in this story since I didn't use any names until the very end. Please review, it is greatly appreciated._


End file.
